


Captive Complications

by Ice is Blue (ice_is_blue)



Category: Digimon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossdressing, Daishiro, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Yamachi, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_is_blue/pseuds/Ice%20is%20Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely King Yamato, seeking to increase his lands, decides it's a good idea to capture himself a princess. But once his royal captive has arrived, what is Yamato going to do with <i>him</i>? Yamachi and Daishirou fairy tale crack. Except there is, sort of, a plot... I couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Present to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastination seems to be hard-wired into my system, even when I'm working on something that I absolutely love. This story originated from my need to have a break from the angst and drama that is Dark Masquerade, so readers who are looking for something similar in theme to that work will not find such a thing here. In fact, there is a level of spoofing of DM going on in this fic. This story will eventually be finished -- so long as you understand that "eventually" can be equated to "within a decade."

King Yamato's eyes glimmered with feverish delight as the squirming bundle was placed upon the floor below him.

"I trust that you encountered little trouble in capturing my prize." His soldiers looked at each other for a moment, then nodded.

"Leave us," he commanded. The soldiers bowed and left... perhaps a little too quickly. But as eager as he was to unwrap the present he had decided to give himself, he paid their mood little attention.

The cloth-covered lump lay still. He skipped down off his throne and placed his hand on the middle of the oblong bundle, probably the girl's hip. Although, there were no real distinguishing features apparent through the wrapping.

"There, there, Princess Hikari," he soothed, patting the fabric. "I promise to take very good care of you. Your family can either pay to have you returned, only half your lands would be required, or they can refuse payment and I'll keep you instead."

"Get your hand off of my dick, you bastard," a most-decidedly _non_-feminine voice growled.

Eyes going wide, Yamato backed away. After a few moments of struggling, the person freed the upper portion of their body from what might have once been burgundy curtains. Rather, the upper portion of _his_ body.

Angry brown eyes glared up at Yamato. "So you wanted to capture yourself a princess? Well, I'm lucky your soldiers don't have an ounce of wit between them. It's saved me the trip of hunting you down and ripping you apart for even _thinking_ of trying to hurt my baby sister."

It was Prince Taichi. For once in his life, Yamato was speechless.

How had his soldiers managed to capture the Prince instead of the Princess? What the hell was he supposed to do with a Prince? He took in the murderous expression on the man's face... More importantly, how the hell was he going to survive the next sixty seconds?

Taichi exploded into motion, leaping up from the fabric that was wound about his legs. The enraged man was a mere three steps away from being able to strangle Yamato when he tripped on the low hem of his garment and face-planted into the floor.

Taichi cursed, holding his head in pain. "Damn dress... forgot I was wearing it."


	2. All Dressed Up and Nowhere to Go

Prince Taichi. A dress. Not Hikari. Prince Taichi. A dress.

Momentarily unable to think in concepts consisting of more than two words, King Yamato finally found his tongue. "GUARDS!!"

Uniformed men immediately poured into the room and easily overwhelmed the prince, who was too busy nursing a cracked skull to pay them any mind. In a matter of moments, they had Prince Taichi on his feet and trussed up with a great deal of rope.

Yamato gave a hard look at his Master of the Guard. "You knew about this," he said, waving at the pink-garbed prince.

The man blanched. "Not exactly, King Yamato. We were sure that it was Princess Hikari's window. It was dark and the men did clearly make out the silhouette of a dress, but the attack was too swift to be sure of our target. We thought that the Princess was a bit heavy and that her grunts were rather deep, but if we had not moved quickly, we would have been discovered and killed."

Yamato felt a rush of fleeting annoyance over the fact that his Master of the Guard had always been an extremely loyal and competent subject. The situation made it such that he could not punish the man too severely, as Yamato still relied on him heavily in many areas. He raked his hand through his blonde locks and began pacing. "Was the ransom note left?" he asked, dreading the response.

"Yes, your highness."

"And was Princess Hikari specifically named in that note?" When the resulting answer was indeed given as an affirmative, he sighed, then quit his pacing. "Make sure that he is securely tied, then leave us. I'll just have to think of something else."

Once the room was empty of distractions, Yamato noticed that Taichi had remained surprisingly silent throughout the exchange. He allowed himself to look a bit closer, now that the man was effectively prevented from causing him harm, and he determined that, yes, Prince Taichi was indeed wearing what could only be termed a ballgown... in a shade of pink that was highly flattering, in Yamato's opinion. Judging from the way the gown fit his curves (or lack-thereof) it was unlikely that the garment had belonged to the Princess. He took a step closer to the unhappy-looking royal. A very large bump was forming on the man's forehead.

"Does it hurt?" he questioned sympathetically.

Taichi scowled at him. "What do you think?"

Feeling rather miffed that his concern was rewarded with a snotty attitude, Yamato shot back, "Well, what were you doing in a dress in your sister's room anyway?"

Taichi flushed, the action giving the king welcome proof that Yamato's plan had not been discovered ahead of time and that Taichi had not intended to act as a decoy. "It's none of your business," he muttered, looking away.

The lack of malice behind the words caught Yamato's attention. "You're not angry with me? A minute ago you wanted to kill me."

Taichi looked surprised briefly, then sneered. "I just don't want to get the dress dirty with your foul blood. Besides," he added, staring into Yamato's eyes, his expression becoming more soft and natural. "We both know that you wouldn't have harmed her. You're not the type."

Not 'the type'? What was that supposed to mean? Yamato wondered. Surely Taichi wasn't commenting on Yamato's sexual preferences. His advisors all agreed that he'd kept them well hidden. Taichi had to be remarking on Yamato's apparent ability to carry through with a task. Yes, that was it. Taichi was attacking his capability as a commander. That was all.

As much as it hurt Yamato's pride in being a strong ruler, he had to admit that Taichi was right. He would not have harmed the Princess. The kidnaping had been mostly a ploy for increased land -- one piece of land in particular -- one that would ensure his happiness. And if Hikari's father preferred losing his daughter over losing his land, Yamato would have offered the princess to Takeru, since the boy knew and fancied her.

Kidnaping the heir to the throne was a very different matter from kidnaping a princess. The latter happened all of the time. The former was an act of war.

"So what do I do with you now?" he asked, neither contesting nor affirming Taichi's statement.

"The _obvious_ and _intelligent_ course of action would be to let me go," the brunette said. "Immediately."

Yet Yamato, now that the death-threat portion of the evening was over, was rather enjoying Taichi's company. It would be much more interesting to keep his accidental captive. And who knew? Maybe Yamato would get his important piece of land and just maybe he would finally find his happiness like the mysterious robed figure had promised. One thing he did know for certain was that he wanted to spend some more time with the prince.

Yamato shook his head. "Sorry, I can't let you go. It's too dangerous."

Taichi snorted. "It's more dangerous for you to keep the heir to the throne here against his will. There's been rumored talk of your lack of sense. Now I have proof."

"I didn't plan on this, true, but I know what I'm doing. My mentioning of danger earlier wasn't in reference to my own security." Yamato laughed, the sound rolling out easily. Taichi was just too much fun to tease! "No offense," he explained to the cutely confused and irritated prince, "But you wouldn't last one minute outside this room in that dress."

Taichi's jaw dropped and a muscle beneath his left eye began to twitch.

Careless of the doom that was being promised in the man's brown eyes, Yamato continued, "The pink does look pretty on you but in order to be taken seriously as an escaping prisoner, you'd need... Hmmm..." He dramatically paused to think. "Maybe... maybe... a gown in a light shade of blue, perhaps?"

With a cry of outrage, Taichi ran at Yamato and bent his head for a breath-stealing blow to the king's gut. The impact caught Yamato off-guard and the two tumbled to the ground, Taichi landing firmly on top of Yamato's outstretched body.


End file.
